itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
Twilight is a member of the Cabal of Light and Dark, currently serving in King's Landing. Biography Emmon's father, Ormund Selmy, was the cousin of Simon Selmy, with no chance to become the lord of Harvest Hall. Therefore, he was given permission to marry whomever he pleased, and the lucky girl was a commoner from a village near Harvest Hall. Her name was Berta, and within a few weeks, the pair was married. Ten months after their wedding, their son, Emmon, was born. During the birth, Berta began to bleed much more than normal and nothing could be done to stop the bleeding. With her last breaths she said, "Name him Emmon, please, I always liked that name. Make sure he grows up to be a good man." Emmon he knew his way around the keep, climbing whatever he pleased, which he attributed to his natural agility. His natural agility made riding much easier for Emmon, which allowed him to become a very good at horseman at a young age. Emmon was taught archery, as the Marcher houses was known to do. However, he preferred to throw knives instead of shooting arrows and after months of practice, he was able to hit his mark with every knife he threw. At the age of 12, his father went out on a hunt alone, where he was attacked by bandits and killed. After his father's death, Emmon became stopped talking to his cousins, and instead rode outside of the keep for hours everyday. When he was at the keep, he slept very little, ate much less than he should instead focusing on his abilities with his daggers and knives. One of his cousins told him that riding through the marches was dangerous, so he kept two daggers at his side at all times, where most men carried a sword. By the age of 15, Emmon was strong enough to wield a greatsword, and he discovered that he was a much better with it, than the long sword. Through the next year of his life, Emmon worked on perfecting his skill with the greatsword leading him to completely abandon training with a longsword deciding to carry a greatsword instead. Emmon hoped to go to the tournament in Oldtown, where he wished to be knighted, but he did not go as he didn't have enough money. After the tournament in Oldtown, Emmon rode into the Marshes as he often did, in order to find some bandits which had been troubling the nearby villagers. Emmon found the bandits and killed three with his greatsword from atop his horse, and then threw a dagger into the eye of the fourth. This gave him an idea, he would fake his own death by leaving his clothing bloodied with the blood of the bandits and hide their bodies. He no longer wanted to be a thorn in the side of his family instead choosing to ride to King's Landing where he hoped he could make a new life for himself. Emmon took the armor of the fourth bandit because it had the least amount of blood. He then rode to King's Landing, thieving along the road to survive, and running away when he was caught because he was no good at it. In King's Landing, he was recruited by Lustre, a member of the Cabal of Light and Dark. He began serving under the name Twilight after abandoning his former name Emmon Selmy. Timeline * 363 AC - Emmon is born, Berta dies * 369 AC - Emmon rides a horse for the fist time * 371 AC - Emmon is taught archery and discovers he has an ability for throwing and and using daggers * 375 AC - Ormund is killed * 378 AC - Emmon learns to use a greatsword * 380 AC - Emmon leaves his name and house behind, assuming the identity of Twilight in the Cabal of Light and Dark Family * Father, Ormund Selmy (dead since 375 AC) * Mother, Berta (dead since 363 AC) * Cousins, Stannis Selmy, Daryn Selmy, Ravella Selmy, Barristan Selmy, Dickon Storm Category:Selmy Category:The Cabal of Light and Dark Category:King's Landing